


A Kiss or Nothing

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: 25 days of ficmas [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Snowed In, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader and Bucky are driving during a snow storm and end up crashing. Stuck in the snow until morning when rescue comes, they try to keep themselves warm.





	A Kiss or Nothing

“Just face it, Bucky. I’m right. You’re wrong.”

“You’re delusional, doll. Ain’t no way that you’re right about this. I thought we were on the same page here but obviously you’ve been keeping secrets from me.”

You shook your head, arms folded across your chest, a scowl on your face. “I’m gonna forgive your ignorance because you’re old -”

“A hundred isn’t that old.”

“ - But you are wrong,” you continued, ignoring his smirk from the driver’s side. “Please keep your eyes on the road.”

“What road?” he grumbled, barely audible over the blast of the heater.

The snow was falling hard, a blanket of white swirling around the car. The windscreen wipers could barely keep up. You couldn’t see the road from the trees around you. Even though you were barely crawling along, the tires kept slipping, unable to gain any traction against the ice below.

Your debate went back and forth in a stalemate - both of you too stubborn to acknowledge that the other might be right - when all of a sudden Bucky slammed his foot on the brakes. Against the seemingly eternal whiteness, you saw the silhouette of a deer prance blissfully away from the car before you lost all sense of direction.

It happened so quickly that your brain couldn’t keep up. The car was spinning around uncontrollably, everything a blur of white and grey. The force kept you pressed back against your seat. You felt Bucky take your hand, squeezing tightly as you screamed out in fear.

There was a deafening crash as the car hit a tree. The frame crumpled around you, the harsh sound of metal twisting and scraping against itself filling the small space. the window beside you shattered, a few tiny fragments of the reinforced glass scratching your face. Your body snapped forward and the airbag knocked the wind out of you.

“Doll, open your eyes.” Bucky’s voice seemed far away but his panic was clear. It snapped you from whatever dark corner of your mind you had taken to hiding in, dragging you back to the real world. You felt his hand on your shoulder, shaking you gently. “Come on, Y/N. You can do it. Please open your eyes for me.”

“I’m fine,” you mumbled. “I’m okay.”

“That’s my girl.”

You wiped your eyes with the back of your hand, the gas and dust from the airbag making them itch terribly. Sharp pains shot through your body as you moved, none worse than the one in your neck. Groaning as you sat back in your seat, you took a few deep breaths to try and steady yourself - although it made little difference. Your body was flooded with adrenaline and was shaking so wildly that it hurt. 

Bucky fiddled with the heater to try help ease your suffering but nothing happened. He gave the rest of the systems a quick check over and swore under his breath when he realised that everything was dead. Shaking his head, he tapped a quick message out on his phone (which now had a terribly cracked screen) before asking, “Can you move? Okay, great. I want you to clamber into the back, alright?”

It took awhile but you managed to get your body to respond long enough to crawl into the back seats. You hit your head on the roof as you moved and tumbled forward, landing awkwardly on your head with your legs flailing above you. Too busy rubbing the new bump to scowl at Bucky for laughing quietly to himself, you righted yourself and took a seat against the door.

Naturally, Bucky managed to clamber into the back with the utmost grace. From beneath his seat he pulled out a small survival kit; a thin shock blanket and a few bars of chocolate. He offered you one of the bars and shuffled up beside you, eyeing you carefully. “How’s your neck?”

“Sore.”

Ghosting his thumb over the dark bruises on your forehead, he asked, “Headache?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“You don’t need to pretend, Y/N. I’m just making sure you don’t have a concussion or anything serious. I’ll be right back.” A sharp gust of freezing air blasted through the car when he opened the car door. A few seconds later, Bucky reappeared with a handful of snow. He tore a strip of fabric from the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around the snow. Gently pressing it at the base of your neck, he said, “This should help a little.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

“No worries, doll.”

For the next fifteen minutes, until your neck was completely numb of feeling, Bucky talked senselessly about anything and everything. Mostly it focused on how annoying Sam was but he varied it up sometimes by complaining about Steve and Natasha, too. He walked you through the new accessories he’d been perfecting for his rifle - he was particularly proud of those modifications.

By the time he started talking about Tony and his new pet cactus, you knew you could listen to no more. Pulling the thin blanket around your shoulders, you dropped the damp wad of fabric on the ground and shuffled against Bucky’s side. “Aren’t you cold?”

“I can manage these sorts of temperatures better than normal people,” he said, wrapping his arm around you. However, his body seemed to have other ideas as, at that exact moment, an enormous shiver ran down his spine, leaving him feeling cold to the core.

Rolling your eyes, you tried to rearrange the small blanket so that he could share. Unfortunately, it barely covered his shoulder and now your entire right side was exposed to the cold chill. As kind an idea as it was, you were both painfully aware of how impractical it was.

After a few minutes of silent shivering, Bucky offered a new suggestion. His gaze focused on the shattered window, awkwardness radiating from him, the soldier said, “We could always huddle. You know… to share body heat.”

Despite everything, you felt a smile tug at your lips and you nodded in agreement, trying not to let your enthusiasm show too clearly. It took a minute or two to decide on the best way to proceed before you settled on a plan. You stretched out across the back seats, resting on your side with Bucky spooning you from behind.

Like this, the small blanket was able to cover both of you and you certainly weren’t going to complain about having Bucky’s strong arms holding you tightly against his chest. His breath was pleasantly warm on your neck, his body a welcome weight beside yours, grounding you and preventing your mind from spiralling over how much worse this could have been.

“Bucky… Can I ask… Uh…” You fought back the giggle on your lips, turning your face into the seat to muffle your next words. “Do you have boner right now?”

“You can hardly blame me, doll,” he murmured, his lips ghosting over a sensitive spot on your neck. “I got a gorgeous girl in my arms. Can’t help where my mind goes.”

“Now is hardly the time, Buck! We could die out here!” You bit down on your bottom lip, silencing the moan that threatened to reveal just how much his touch affected you. You and Bucky flirted a lot but nothing had ever come from it save for a few drunken kisses now and again. You were teammates so a relationship was out of the question, but above that you were good friends and neither of you wanted to ruin that. His body pressed against yours, it was getting more difficult to remember why, though.

“We ain’t gonna die, Y/N.” He laughed at your panic, the low sound rumbling through your body. You tried to roll over and elbow him but it ended up as little more than a wiggle, trapped in his inescapable grip. Bucky kissed just below your ear and whispered, “If you keep moving like that, then we’re gonna have a problem.”

You rolled your eyes, twisting your body around so that you were facing him. Poking his chest with your finger, you fell into hysterics when that small touch was enough to knock him off balance and push him off the seats. When you finally caught your breath, you helped him back up and said, “Now, listen carefully, Sergeant. Here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna kiss you because you’re adorable and I am really glad we aren’t dead. Then we’re going to sleep. And that’s it. None of that other business, thank you.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“It’s a kiss or nothing, Barnes.”

Bucky captured your mouth with his, sliding his hand beneath your coat until it came to rest on the small of your back. He pulled your closer, his kisses warm and gentle. The scratch of his beard made your skin tingle, an entirely wonderful feeling.

Pulling away, you grinned, “That’s what I thought.” Stealing a final kiss, you reached up and traced your fingers along the sharp line of his jaw before saying, “This doesn’t mean I think you’re right, either. You’re still wrong about everything.”

“Damn it, doll! You know that Kirk is a much better captain than Picard.”

**Author's Note:**

> The correct resolution to the argument is in fact that Janeway is the best captain...


End file.
